Midas
The Midas is a handheld gaming console developed by Pyro Enterprises, and the first handheld developed by the company. Designed to focus primarily on gameplay and interconnectivity, much like the Pyrohedron by the same company, the Midas lacks gimmickry in its core design, focusing on having a well-rounded and functional device. Much like the Pyrohedron, it aims to bring PC-like qualities to the handheld gaming market, utilizing things such as online streaming, legal modding software, and more. The Midas released on April 27th, 2025. Reception to the Midas has been (TBA) Description The Midas handheld takes design influences from both the DS line of handhelds and the PSP, being overall more rounded and having similar design to the latter while incorporating the dual-screen capacity and sharper edges of the former. Both sides of the device incorporate two 3DS-styled circle pads, referred to as the L-Pad and R-Pad, and the left side of the device has a directional pad (or D-Pad), while the right side of the device has a set of four face buttons, listed as Circle, Triangle, Diamond, and Cross. The back of the device has two bumper buttons, labelled L and R, and two scroll wheels, labelled Sl and Sr respectively. Below the screen are Start, Share, and Home buttons. The Midas's secondary screen is hidden by default, but can be slid up from the back of the device at any time. Some apps and games do not require use of both screens, but some do require both to be used. The lower screen is touch-sensitive, while the upper screen is not. Games The Midas comes prepackaged with four apps. Byta Quest Byta Quest is a short JRPG included for free with every Midas system. Inspired by Final Fantasy III, the game casts the player as a hero in the kingdom of Byta, letting them customize the appearance and job of their hero to fulfill the role they wish to fill in battle. Teaming up with other heroes in a team of four, the players defend the realm from monsters, bandits, and the primary antagonist, Princess of Darkness Matilda. Players earn a level for every mission that they complete, up to a maximum of 10 per job. Every level, the player's current job gains a new move, and their stats raise. Once the player has reached level 10 with their current job, they can either retain their levels or sacrifice that job's levels to unlock a new set of jobs, retaining the moves the job had gained but returning their stats to level 1. Equipment can be purchased between missions in order to provide more permanent stat boosts. Avatar Editor The Avatar Editor is a simple app in which players can edit the Avatar character that they display on their account, as well as that which they play as in certain games. A basic "humanoid" template is provided, but players can also use characters from games they have purchased to act as the base of their avatar. The editor enables players to adjust clothing, coloration, height, weight, and many more options of the character they choose to represent them as their avatar. If they utilize the basic humanoid template, facial features are also able to be edited in greater detail. eShop The eShop is essentially a place in which players may purchase various games digitally. Unlike Nintendo's eShop applications, there is no Virtual Console section, as that role has been fulfilled by the Friend Arcade. The eShop also contains the hidden Black Market section, in which the player can download mods constructed by other players. This app does not contain modding software in and of itself, and this software may be downloaded in the Tools section of the eShop. The storefront is divided into three sections: *'Games:' Games are fully-priced games, the same as the full product but merely digital in origin, *'Demos:' Free versions of games limited to a sparse selection of content, usually extremely shorter than the full release. Typically prompt the player to purchase the full game after completion. *'Tools:' Software other than games. Modding tools and other such apps are found in this section. Friend Arcade The Friend Arcade acts as a mixture of Nintendo's Virtual Console and the 3DS's StreetPass Plaza. The Arcade fills up with Friends that the player has made, and they are able to play from a wide array of retro video games for completely free alongside their Friends, who are able to watch and commentate or send "ghost data" to them in some cases, encouraging players to beat each other's times. The games available in Friend Arcade are introduced in large updates, typically added to the software on a bimonthly basis. List of Games Any page that has Category:Midas Games on them will be added here automatically. Gallery Midas.png|Closed Midas. MidasOpen.png|Midas with Yellow Starter background theme, displaying eShop. MidasBlueTheme.png|Midas with Blue Starter background theme, displaying Byta Quest. Trivia *The Midas's design incorporates many gold-based references within it. **The curved symbol displayed on the Midas's start-up screen is a stylized "Au", the chemical symbol for gold. **The Circle button has a dot in the center of the circle. This is a reference to the alchemical symbol for gold, which also represents the sun. Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Fan Consoles